I Loved You
by heavyhea
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta Park Jaehyung dengan Kang Younghyun dari awal bertemu hingga mereka berpisah karena suatu kesalapahaman. School!au. Day6! Some Got7 member. Mind to review?


I Loved You

Summary : Perjalanan kisah cinta Park Jaehyung dengan Kang Younghyun dari awal bertemu hingga mereka berpisah karena suatu kesalapahaman. Day6! Some Got7 member. Mind to review?

"Based on true story-heavyhea"

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Park Jaehyung-akrab disapa dengan Jae- termenung menatap potret itu, foto dimana dia masih bersama _nya_ merayakan ulangtahunnya saat masih di bangku SMA. Sesekali dia mengusap wajah _nya_ di foto itu dan tersenyum, betapa bahagianya dia memiliki seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Itulah _dia,_ Kang Younghyun-dikenal sebagai Young K-.

.

.

(Flashback 3 tahun lalu)

Jae sedang berada di perpustakaan, bukan untuk membaca buku, melainkan membolos pelajaran karena memang pelajarannya yang sangat membosankan. Passion dia bukan di IPA, tetapi orang tuanya memaksa dia untuk masuk ke IPA. Sehingga beginilah jadinya, tugas dikerjakan mepet waktu pengumpulan, karena 'tugas akan selesai pada waktunya' itulah yang diyakininya.

Dari kejauhan ada seorang temannya menghampirinya, teman satu SMP dulu. Namanya adalah Bambam, anak IPS. Mungkin dia kesini untuk membolos juga, itu pemikiran Jae. Namun ternyata salah, ya beberapa memang benar tetapi ada tambahannya, Bambam datang untuk menemuinya.

"Jae!" sapa Bambam

"Hai Bambam" sapa Jae seadanya

"Kamu jomblo?" tanya Bambam _to-the-point._

"Yap. Memang ada apa?" tanya Jae penasaran

"Ah kebetulan sekali, ada yang mau aku kenalin nih. Orangnya cakep, tampan dan ya seperti itu adanya lah, mungkin agak cuek dikit" jelas Bambam

"Oh, boleh boleh." Ucap Jae

Sepulang sekolah, Bambam menghubunginya untuk memberitahunya bahwa orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya bernama Kang Younghyun, biasa dipanggil Young K. Kata Bambam, Young K sudah mempunyai id line milik Jae, jadi tinggal tunggu waktunya saja kapan dia akan menghubunginya.

Benar saja, beberapa jam kemudian, dia mendapat notif line yang dia kira olshop namun setelah di periksa line itu dari Young K.

From : Young K  
Hei, ini Jae bukan? Anak IPA 1?

Jujur, Jae berdebar saat mendapat pesan tersebut dan dia sendiri sedikit bingung ingni membalasnya namun bagaimana. Sehingga dia menghubungi 2 sahabatnya, beruntung sekali keduanya IPS. Mereka adalah Kim Wonpil dan Yoon Dowoon, sahabatnya sedari SMP. Segera dia videocall kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Jae!" sapa mereka bersamaan

"Hei Wonpil, Dowoon" balas Jae

"Ada apa? Tumben videocall" tanya Wonpil

"Ah, aku mau tanya. Kalian tau Young K?"

"Yap. Dia sekelas sama kita, ada apa?" tanya Dowoon

"Dia add id lineku, Bambam yang memberikannya. Apa yang harus ku jawab?"

"Bisa kau kirimkan ke grup?" tanya Dowoon

"Baiklah, akan aku kirimkan screenshotnya"

Jae menutup videocallnya dan segera mengirimkan screenshot yang diminta kedua sahabatnya.

Yoon Dowoon : "Balas seperti biasanya, hanya sekedar mengenal apa salahnya?"

Kim Wonpil : "Jawab aja apa adanya, untuk kedepannya biar kita aja yang urus"

Dengan tanpa memikirkannya lagi, dia membalas pesan dari Young K dan berlanjut hingga 3 hari setelahnya. Salah satu temannya di kelas meminjam ponselnya, tanpa dia sadari, temannya membajak chatnya dengan Young K dan isinya adalah untuk meminta kejelasan hubungannya. Please, ini masih 3 hari da nada yang meminta kejelasan hubungan? Apa yang kau harapkan?!

Diluar ekspektasi, Young K mengatakan jika dia akan memberikan kejelasannya setelah kelas selesai. Jae saat itu memang sedang tidak enak badan sehingga saat pergantian kelas sejarah, dia hanya menelungkupkan badannya pada meja dan tertidur beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba temannya membangunkannya, dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan sedikit pusing, Jae menoleh dan sungguh kaget, Young K ada di sebelah tempat duduknya, menatapnya dalam. Jae langsung panas-dingin dan terkena tremor pada tangannya. Jadi dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Young K berkata sepuasnya.

"Jae, kau ingin kejelasan hubungan kita?" tanya Young K

Dengan gugup dia menjawab jujur.  
"T-Tidak juga, tadi ponselku di bajak" jawab Jae dengan sedikit serak

"Oh gitu"  
Wajah Young K sedikit merenung, namun wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan dengan gampangnya berkata

"Kalau gitu, mau jadi pacarku?"

Jae serasa dibawa terbang ke langit ke tujuh! Bayangkan, seseorang setampan Young K mengajaknya berpacaran sedangkan dia hanya butiran milo di dalam jerami.

"Hm…yaudah iya" jawab Jae

"Yaudah" kata Young K  
Suasana di sana sedikit canggung dan awkward bagi mereka berdua, Jae berdehem dan Young K yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yaudah, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya. Bye" ucap Young K dan meninggalkan Jae dengan perasaan berdebar tidak karuan

9 Oktober 2013,Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan di dalam hidupnya, memiliki seseorang yang tidak memandang fisik, dan sangat tampan baginya.

.

.

Setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan mereka lewati dengan suka cita. Kencan hanya sekedarnya saja, tidak seperti anak SMA lainnya, yang setiap hari di antar jemput atau selalu pergi ke kedai makanan yang menghabiskan uang. Mereka hanya keluar disaat memang ingin kencan dan sekedar keliling taman lalu kembali ke rumah Jae sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

12 Agustus 2014, Young K saat itu berulang tahun. Jujur Jae bingung ingin memberi kado apa untuknya, sehingga dia hanya memberinya kontroler untuk bermain game, memang Young K sangat gila game. Cukup untuk menghiburnya dengan kado sederhana dari Jae.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, gerak-gerik Young K mulai berbeda. Ini yang Jae takutkan, Young K yang berubah. Beberapa kali Young K tidak membalas pesannya dan juga telponnya, tiba-tiba dia berkata bahwa Jae berselingkuh, Jae saat itu sangat kaget dan hanya terdiam saja, dia tidak bisa mengelak karena dia tidak ingin Young K bertambah marah padanya.

.

.

Pagi itu, Dowoon dan Wonpil mengajak Jae untuk ke kelasnya. Di dalam kelas IPS dia melihat Young K dengan Bambam, Jackson, dan Youngjae sedang bercengkrama, mengabaikan eksistensi Jae saat itu padahal sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Young K sempat melihatnya. Dengan wajah lesu, Jae berjalan menuju tempat duduk Wonpil dan Dowoon.

"Hei Jae, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Wonpil

"Ah ngga, aku gapapa" jawan Jae

"Nanti sore kamu ada di rumah?" tanya Dowoon

"Ada sih, emang kenapa?"

"Kita ingin ke rumahmu, sudah lama nggak main ke sana" kata Wonpil

"Oh oke, dateng aja aku tunggu. Tapi gak ada makanan di rumah"

Sementara Jae hanya menutupi kesedihannya dan bercengkrama bersama sahabatnya untuk membahas hal selain Young K, karena dia sudah suntuk dengan tugas dan Young K saat itu. Bel pun berbunyi dan Jae langsung pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh pada Young K.

Sepulang sekolah, di tempat parkir dia berpapasan dengan Young K. Jae sebenarnya ingin meluruskan masalah mereka, tetapi melihat Young K yang melaluinya begitu saja, Jae hanya bisa terdiam dan mengambil sepeda motornya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan film ini, tidak ada film baru lagi" ucap Jae lesu

Sudah ada 4 film dia tonton dan itu semua pun sudah 5 kali dia tonton selama dia punya film itu. Karena suntuk, dia pun memutuskan untuk menonton tv dan bersantai di kasur yang memang disediakan di ruang keluarga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang. Jae pun bangkit dan membuka pintunya karena dia pikir kedua sahabatnya datang berkunjung tetapi tidak ada suara motor sama sekali.

"Happy Birthday!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Jae yang mendapat kejutan dari kedua sahabatnya, dia saja lupa dengan ulangtahunnya. Setelah itu, Jae mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk setelah mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

"Jae, Young K tidak datang?" celetuk Wonpil

"Ah, tidak. Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli" ucap Jae ketus

Saat mereka tertawa sembari menikmati kue yang dibawa Dowoon tadi, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jae pun membuka pintunya penasaran dengan siapa yang datang. Lagi-lagi Jae terkejut karena yang datang adalah Young K dengan kue ulangtahun untuknya.

"Happy birthday, Jae" ucap Young K pelan dan tersenyum cerah

Jae yang kesal pun hanya bisa menangis terharu dan menyumpahi Young K dalam hati karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya di depan Young K bukan? Kemana nanti image baik Jae. Mereka pun tertawa setelah menceritakan tentang prank yang mereka lakukan. Mereka niat sekali! Berhari-hari mereka ngeprank Jae dan puncaknya cukup membuat Jae kesal dan terharu setengah mati.

Setelah menyantap kuenya, mereka pun pulang. Namun sebelum itu Young K mendorongnya masuk ke rumahnya lagi dan berkata dengan lugunya.

"Peluk dulu" ucap Young K

Dengan senang hati, Jae memeluknya erat. _Nyaman._ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jae saat ada dalam dekapan Young K. Setelah itu Young K pulang bersama dengan kedua sahabat Jae.

.

.

Tidak terasa 1 tahun terlewati dan menjalin hubungan yang menyenangkan dengan Young K meski harus melewati rintangan yang memang tidak mudah di jalankan seorang diri. Hingga suatu saat, Jackson menemuinya dan mengatakan hal yang sungguh mengejutkan.

"Jae, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak awal. Tetapi aku rasa hubungan kalian semakin membaik, jadi aku baru ingin memberitahukannya sekarang." Kata Jackson

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jack? Katakan saja" ucap Jae

"Hubungan kalian sebenarnya berawal dari prank Bambam. Awalnya dia hanya ingin membuat prank pada Young K, tetapi melihat pernyataan cintanya padamu diterima maka Bambam sedikit geram. Mungkin dia belum menunjukkannya, tetapi aku minta untuk berhati-hati dan jaga hubungan kalian" jelas Jackson.

Jae terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakannya barusan. Dia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan beranjak menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

Di kantin saat itu Jae sedang bersama beberapa temannya menyantap makan siangnya, tiba-tiba Mark, salah satu temannya sejak SMP datang menghampiri mejanya dan mengajak Jae untuk berbicara berdua saja.

"Jae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Young K" tanya Mark

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" tanya Jae penasaran

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Bambam memintaku untuk mencarikan adik kelas untuknya, saat itu Bambam meminta tolong pada Jaebum dan Jaebum meminta padaku. Kau tau sendiri aku anggota OSIS, jadi kenal dengan banyak adik kelas juga"  
Mark memutus ceritanya dan menatap Jae dengan seksama

"Saat aku bertanya pada Bambam langsung tentang meminta kenalan adik kelas, dia menunjuk Young K yang saat itu sedang makan siang. Sungguh aku kaget, Young K yang meminta untuk dikenalkan dengan adik kelas. Beneran kamu gak kenapa-kenapa dengan Young K?" tanya Mark pelan

Jae terdiam, dia takut. Takut Young K meninggalkannya, dan berpaling dengan adik kelasnya. Jae merespon pertanyaan Mark dengan gelengan pelan dan setelah berterimakasih dia pergi menuju tempatnya semula dengan teman sekelasnya, mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah beberapa hari dari pengakuan Mark, Jae bersikap biasa aja tetapi sedikit memancing Young K untuk berkata jujur padanya. Hingga puncaknya, tiba-tiba Young K mengiriminya dengan pesan yang cukup menyesakkan baginya. Young K memintanya untuk putus, dan dia berkata bahwa Jae seorang munafik dan juga tukang selingkuh.

Sungguh, dunianya langsung runtuh seketika mendengar hal itu. Jae awalnya mengira bahwa itu hanya prank dari Young K namun di keesokan harinya saat bertemu dengan Young K, pandangan yang menenangkan itu berganti dengan pandangan dingin. Setelah itu mereka pun tidak berhubungan ataupun memiliki hubungan lagi.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk, dengan malas Jae membuka dan membaca pesan itu. Di pesan tertera nama Kim Wonpil yang memintanya untuk menemui Wonpil dan Dowoon di kantin sekolah, dengan langkah gontai dia menemui mereka berdua yang tengah makan siang sedangkan Jae hanya memesan minuman saja.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jae langsung

"Happy birthday!" ucap mereka

Ah, Jae sampai lupa lagi dengan hari ulangtahunnya. Setelah itu Jae tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya dan berterimakasih tentunya. Namun hal selanjutnya yang dikatakan mereka bukanlah kado yang indah , namun menyakitkan.

"Jae, Young K ternyata berpacaran dengan Sungjin" ucap Dowoon dengan penuh penyesalan

Sungjin, ya Jae kenal dengan orang itu. Dia salah satu mantan gebetan Young K yang dulu menolaknya, dan sekarang mereka berpacaran? Kado apa ini?!. Jae tertawa getir dan menatap mereka.

"Beneran? Prank nih" ucap Jae

"Aku beneran, aku juga baru tau setelah pensi kemaren" kata Wonpil

Pecah sudah hati Jae saat itu dan pergi dari kantin dengan alasan ada tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Kado paling menyakitkan dari ulangtahunnya. Setelah Young K memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, sekarang dia mendengar berita bahwa Young K berpacaran dengan Sungjin, temannya sendiri.

Berbulan-bulan Jae terlarut dalam kesedihan yang menyesakkan, dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya melupakan hari-hari bersama Young K dan kesedihan yang di dapatkannya di akhir hubungannya dengan Young K. Sudah berkali-kali dia menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Young K di hatinya yang sudah rusak parah.

.

.

Hari kelulusan sudah terlewati, beberapa orang sudah menemukan jalannya menuju perkuliahan sedangkan Jae masih tidak menemukan universitas serta jurusan yang cocok untuknya. Dari beberapa selebaran dan desas-desus, di sekolahnya akan diadakan sebuah prom night. Jae awalnya tidak tertarik dengan acara tersebut namun dia di tawari untuk tampil di acara tersebut sehingga dia hanya mengikuti saja.

Setiap hari dia latihan dan mencari info secara diam-diam kepada kedua sahabatnya tentang perkembangan hubungan Young K dan Sungjin, dia rasa hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar, bisa dibilang lebih lancar dari hubungannya dulu dengan Young K. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Jae iri atau tidak, dengan lantang dia akan berkata iya. Perasaan yang dia rasakan selama setahun tidak dapat semudah itu dihilangkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian prom night dilaksanakan. Jae dan timnya berada di belakang panggung, dengan tangan dingin dia melihat ke arah penonton dimana sudah ada banyak orang dan penampilannya termasuk di bagian inti. Dari arah pinggir panggung dia bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya, penampilannya keren dengan tuxedo dan terkesan mewah. Namun pandangannya beralih kepada pasangan itu, Young K dan Sungjin, dimana Young K terlihat sangat menawan dan tampan dengan tuxedo yang di pakainya lengkap, disampingnya ada Sungjin, hanya memakai jeans, kaos dan jas namun terlihat imut sekaligus tampan.

Jae hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat pasangan itu, dia akui memang kedua pasangan itu terlihat serasi satu sama lain, pupus harapan Jae untuk berharap kembali pada Young K yang sudah memiliki orang lain yang lebih pantas disisinya.

"Jae" ucap seseorang sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah iya! Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil, bersiaplah" ucap sie acara

"Baik"

Jae memberikan performa yang semampunya dan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan dari penonton. Dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa karena berhasil menghibur penonton, dia turun dari panggung dan segera mengganti kostum yang dipakainya. Setelah berganti dengan celana jeans, kaos dan jas seadanya, Jae berjalan menemui kedua sahabatnya. Sekedar berbincang dan memakan cemilan yang disediakan.

Tidak terasa posisinya dengan Young K dekat sekali, sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk pindah dari tempat tersebut. Tidak terasa penghujung acara sudah tiba dan muncul DJ undangan sehingga mereka semua berkumpul di depan panggung dengan meiluk-liukkan badan mereka senada dengan alunan music yang disajikan oleh DJ.

Ditempat Jae menari bersama kedua sahabatnya, Young K berada di dekatnya dan tanpa sengaja mereka bertatap-tatapan. Jae hanya tersenyum singkat memalingkan wajahnya kepada kedua sahabatnya lalu asik berjoget ria tanpa memikirkan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Young K saat dia menyapanya. Hingga waktu pun selesai, mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan yang senang luar biasa.

.

.

(Satu tahun kemudian)

Jae yang tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya tidak merasakan ada notifikasi masuk di ponselnya sehingga dia hanya mendiamkannya saja. Setelah semua tugas selesai, Jae baru membuka ponselnya dan membaca notifikasi yang ternyata pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya, Yoon Dowoon yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berada di kota kelahirannya. Sehingga tanpa memikirkan apapun, Jae langsung berangkat menuju markas mereka seperti biasa untuk melepas penat sekaligus bernostalgia bersama. Sesampainya di markas, mereka bercanda bersama dan flashback tentang 1 tahun yang lalu hingga saat pertama kali mereka mulai bersahabat.

"Wonpil, kau tau dimana Young K sekarang?" tanya Jae pelan

"Terakhir kami berhubungan, dia mengatakan berada di tempat _hyung_ nya. Mungkin dia kerja atau kuliah, aku juga tidak tau. Pesanku tidak dibalas satupun olehnya, tidak hanya aku tetapi beberapa anak lain juga tidak di balasnya" jelas Wonpil

"Ah begitu. Lalu hubungannya dengan Sungjin? Yang aku tau Sungjin berada satu universitas denganku cuman beda jurusan saja"

"Aku dengar mereka putus karena Sungjin tidak tahan untuk berhubungan jarak jauh. Mungkin memang dari awal mereka tidak cocok karena perasaan yang dipaksakan" kata Dowoon

Jae hanya terdiam dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur, dia masih menyimpan nama Young K di hatinya, namun dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya untuk kembali pada Young K bukan? Jadi dia hanya berharap semoga Young K bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

.

.

(Flashback end)

"1 tahun kita tidak bertemu dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh sangat mencintaimu hingga membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu walau aku mau. Aku tau aku bodoh tetapi memang ini nyatanya. Berulang kali aku mencoba menghapusmu dan membencimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. I loved you" ucap Jae

Jae mengembalikan foto itu kepada tempatnya dan tersenyum kembali sembari menatap langit dari balkon rumahnya. Mengharapkan dia kembali pada Jae memang suatu hal yang mustahil, tetapi setidaknya dia berharap kelak, suatu saat nanti dia akan menemukan pendamping yang bisa menerimanya lebih dari yang Young K lakukan padanya dan Young K juga menemukan pendamping yang cocok untuk bersanding dengannya.

END

Buat yang tanya "emang lu gay?"  
Plis, I'm a girl bruh. Jadi tokoh yang disini ada yang diganti semacam genderswitch. Tentu saja kedua sahabatku perempuan dan tokoh Young K murni lelaki tulen. Sungjin aslinya adalah wanita gais. So jangan sampai salah paham okeee?

Dan cerita ini entah mengapa mirip banget sama lagi I Loved You dari Day6, perjalanan cintaku rata-rata mirip dengan lagu-lagu day6 jadi kalo dengerin lagu mereka sekalian flashback gitu wkwkwk.

So this is my true story, mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang ingin ceritanya di jadiin ffn silahkan dm aku. Dmku terbuka untuk kalian gais. Keep reading and see ya! LOVYA!


End file.
